Through Thick and Thin
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: For months, Allen acted weird, and so did everyone else at the Order.  Poor Toma was so confused...


Sooo... I wrote this after getting the first season of D. Gray-man on DVD and realized my favorite character was suddenly popping up everywhere - TOMA! Love that guy~

So, he gave me the idea to start writing some "odd" pairings for D. Gray-man... I like this story. Little fast paced in places, but eh... since I'm the first to do this in English at least... I still like it XD

Warnings: Not many for me... weird... gay themes (of course) and some odd situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man... sorry.

* * *

><p>Through Thick and Thin<p>

D. Gray-man Yaoi

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

"Moyashi, what are you doing?"

Allen jumped and looked back at Kanda, who was simply standing there with that same slightly pissed off expression he always wore. Of all people, it had to be Kanda. "A-Ah… well…"

"Who is even in there?"

"Um… someone."

Kanda just stared at Allen before pushing him aside. He peered into the room and Allen saw his shoulders slowly droop, as if it was slowly sinking in what he was seeing. Kanda turned back to Allen, an oddly surprised look. Who knew Kanda even had it in him?

"Really?"

"What?"

"You…you just cannot… be serious."

"I don't get it! What?"

"Oh… Moyashi…" Allen eeped as Kanda suddenly hit him over the head. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Ow! What's wrong with you!"

"Kanda? Allen?"

They both turned to see Lena Lee standing there in a nightgown. She looked very confused and Allen was terrified of Kanda's current expression. It was the expression that spelled humiliation for poor Allen.

"Lena Lee, come see what seems to be keeping Moyashi awake."

Kanda pushed Allen aside again and moved so Lena Lee could peer into the room. Her eyes widened momentarily before she started giggling. Poor Allen felt his face heating up as she turned to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Allen, that's so cute! We had all guessed you were like this long ago, but now it's confirmed and the whole situation is just so… so… adorable!"

"Wha-?"

"Oh, we have to go tell Komui-nii-san and the rest of the Science Division!"

"Wait, you guessed what?"

Kanda smirked as Lena Lee dragged Allen away, listening to him protest. Before heading back to his own room, he peered into the room one last time and ignored the urge to laugh uproariously.

He had a reputation to keep after all.

* * *

><p>Allen couldn't walk anywhere without someone hugging him, patting him on the back, or, in the case of most of the females, cooing over him. In fact, his cheeks seemed to be stained with red permanently.<p>

"Walker-dono?"

Allen jumped, feeling his bones practically jump from his skin, and turned to see one of the people he was very much hoping to avoid. "H-Hello, Toma."

"Ah… are you not feeling well? You are quite red."

"N-N-No! It's just… well… the peop…" He was getting flustered and Toma was giving him a questioning look. "Oh, I give up." He sighed and slumped over halfway, causing the Finder to chuckle.

"Why don't we just go eat? Jerry-san is probably worried about you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you haven't gone to eat breakfast yet."

At that moment, Allen's stomach made itself known and somehow, the blush got brighter. Toma just nodded and led the way to the lunch hall, Allen shuffling his feet behind him. He honestly hoped no one said anything to Toma about this whole… situation. He was just one of the people Allen didn't want to be 'in the know' with this whole thing.

"Aaaah! Allen-kun, I was getting worried!"

"Yeah… that's what Toma said you'd say."

Jerry blinked and looked around to see the Finder just standing there. The sudden change in Jerry's behavior would have been funny had it not been for the fact that Allen knew the reason why. "Oh, Allen. We have to get you your meal! Hurry, hurry!"

Allen had no idea why he was hurrying, but Jerry was somehow pushing him along while reaching over that relatively small counter. The poor English boy could feel his face heating up as everyone stared at him. They all knew at this point as well.

The only one out of the loop was Toma, and it was certainly showing on his face.

"Walker-dono, what is going on? Everyone is certainly acting strange today… as are you."

"N-Nothing! Let's just go eat."

Allen did a quick turn as soon as the tray was pushed into his hands and hurried to his normal seat, leaving Toma behind. It was hardly his fault! He had to stare at the ground the entire time or suffer humiliation to a degree he never knew possible. Looking down still kept him from tripping, since Kanda was being an immature (who knew!) asshole.

Without too many other problems, Allen was able to make it to his seat. He really wasn't feeling much like eating, especially now that everyone was staring at him solely. He could hear no mumbling or conversations or even anyone laughing and joking with each other. It was oddly quiet. Kind of disturbing really.

"Walker-dono?"

Allen jumped a few feet in the air. Some days, he really hated Toma. "Yes?" He could practically feel his soul seeping from his mouth.

"… nothing really, I suppose. You just… looked confused and… alone."

"Oh… must've been the light. I'm fine."

And he smiled and all was well… supposedly.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Miss Lena Lee?"<p>

"Hmm? Oh, hello Toma!"

The young Chinese girl smiled as she acknowledged the Finder, who she guessed smiled back. He looked a little strange without the backpack on his back. "Is there something you need?"

"Ah, yes, actually. I was wondering if you knew anything about Walker-dono." Lena Lee had to try so hard not to either squeal or giggle. "He's been acting… strange and I can't figure out why. So, I wanted to know if you had any idea as to why he's been acting like this. It's been a month."

There was an awkward pause in which Toma just watched Lena Lee's smile grow and grow. Suddenly, she patted his cheek. "Aww! That's not like you to honestly worry over an Exorcist. But Allen will tell you when he feels ready to. It's something he has to come to terms with first. I will say though… good things come to those who wait!"

The Finder watched the girl practically skip off, blinking owlishly for a moment. "Wait… I don't get it."

The poor man swore he heard someone snickering, but upon inspection, no one was around. With a hopeless shrug, Toma made his way to the Science Department. Maybe someone had some answers there…

He seriously doubted it.

* * *

><p>"Kanda-dono?"<p>

Toma was pleasantly surprised when he received a grunt of acknowledgement. As it was, they were currently heading out to a city in Germany where some Innocence had been found. Allen was dead asleep on his side of the train compartment, which just so happened to miraculously be Toma's as well. This was, of course, apparently pissing Kanda off.

"Um… I wanted to know if you knew what is wrong with Walker-dono?"

Toma would have died of laughter when Kanda suddenly spit his tea across the compartment… if he knew he wouldn't have to fear for his life. As it was, Toma just blinked and waited to see if he would get any sort of response from the Japanese man.

"Moyashi is just… dealing with himself." Lena Lee gave him an eerily similar answer. "I… hate… to be on his side, but just be patient…"

So far, that seemed to be all Toma was getting from anyone. As such, the Finder decided to just leave that issue alone for the time being. "So… ah… we are supposed to meet up with two others?"

"Hnn… Krory and that damn red head."

Toma blinked – did Kanda mean Lavi? Well, he supposed they had never really gotten along very well. Kanda seemed to hate Lavi more than he did Allen. Krory though… everyone could see that Kanda made some… special exception for Krory.

"Ah… Kanda-dono… everyone knows you hate Lavi-san, but… what about Krory-san?"

Toma literally wanted to throw himself from the train window to escape the look Kanda gave him. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked about Krory…

"Aaaaah, YUU! It's so great to se-"

Allen jumped as Kanda pulled Mugen from his side and pulled into a position that made Lavi stop in a rather odd place. If he hadn't, it would have pierced right between his eyes. Allen could feel Toma slump next to him, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"I have told you repeatedly… do. Not. Call me by that name."

"But… Yuu!"

Allen saw Kanda's eye twitch and thought he was seriously going to hurt Lavi, but Krory finally walked around the corner of the building and came into view. "Oh, hello everyone!" The faux Vampire smiled to everyone and Kanda stared for a moment before letting Mugen fall away from Lavi's face.

"Tch… let's just get this over with."

Krory nodded and followed Kanda as he started to walk off. Lavi sighed and shuffled after Krory, while Allen and Toma trailed behind the group. "He seems especially violent around Lavi-san."

"Kanda? Yeah… but that's why no one else calls him Yuu either." Allen chuckled and stretched his hands above his head, feeling his back pop. "Though… he seems to really like Krory… in, you know, a 'Kanda-ish' way. Which is weird because Kanda really seems to hate people who don't seem intelligent."

"Yes, but Krory-san is 'naïve' not stupid."

"Yes, I know that quite well. Maybe he's just so cute that even Kanda can't ignore it."

They looked at each other before suddenly laughing uproariously. They both could picture it – Kanda watching poor naïve Krory with even a blush on the Japanese man's face. They both stop abruptly at the same time. Kanda… blushing?

"Ah… Walker-dono… do you think it's possible… that…?"

"Normally, no… but… with the way he's acting..."

They leaned in close to whisper since Kanda was now starting to glare back at them for being so loud. "So… Kanda's… in love with Krory?"

"I'm not sure one would call it 'love' quite yet. But… he certainly seems to like him quite a bit. Then again… I really don't think Kanda-dono is capable of complete love."

Allen started laughing so hard that Toma not only feared he would die from oxygen deprivation, but that he would also die at the hands of an even more pissed looking Kanda. Either way, it was just nice to know Allen was starting to act like himself once more. Toma had really begun to worry when a few months passed and Allen just… wasn't Allen.

"Shut up, moyashi!"

Allen was still laughing, so all he did was wave at Kanda… which only seemed to make him angrier. Wow, Kanda was certainly in a bad mood that day.

"Ah, Kro-chan! Save me!"

Toma and Allen sucked in a breath when Lavi grabbed Krory's arm and pulled him back from Kanda.

There was no way this would end well.

Kanda turned to stare at Lavi, who was clinging to Krory's arm. Everyone besides Lavi could see the Japanese man's eyelid twitching. Kanda didn't even draw Mugen – he punched the red head in the face then grabbed Krory's arm.

"Back off! He's mine."

Allen and Toma stared at the man, both looking rather wide-eyed. Sure, they both knew that Kanda rather… liked… the Vampire, but they never thought they would every hear him say it aloud. They were still rooted to their spots as Kanda kicked Lavi before walking off, dragging a very confused looking Krory with him.

"Uuuugh… how was I supposed TO KNOW!"

Allen sighed while Lavi threw a tantrum on the ground, which only seemed to amuse Toma as he just chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Walker-dono, staring at the wall will not get them to stop."<p>

Allen turned to glare at the poor Finder, who was just as disturbed as he was. Really, whose idea was it to allow Kanda and Krory to share a room? Toma thought that maybe, just maybe, if Allen didn't kill whoever did it, then he would.

"I know but… it's two in the morning."

Toma nodded.

"How am I supposed to sleep?"

Toma blinked a few times and tried to think on that. If he couldn't even figure out a way he himself was going to sleep, then how could he help Allen? The Finder really did ponder the answer to this question. If Allen didn't sleep, he wouldn't be at his best tomorrow and if he wasn't at his best then….

"Don't die!"

Allen blinked and Toma coughed to cover up his outburst, quite happy to have the wrappings around the lower half of his face. Well, he had most certainly not meant to say that out loud like that.

"U-Um… well… it is summer. I might be able to set something up outside."

The look Allen gave Toma made him wonder if he had just been promoted to a god or something. Taking that as a yes, the Finder left the room with Allen following so they could set something up outside and away from the room next to theirs. Toma was still stuck on the whole 'Allen dying' thought.

Allen needed sleep.

Toma looked back and practically sighed. Allen had leant up against a wall at some point and fell asleep on his feet. He really did not want to wake the poor boy. Tightening the straps of his pack, Toma managed to get a secure grip on Allen to flip him enough that he could carry him outside.

He wasn't sure how much Allen would enjoy the fact the Finder had carried him bridal style through the halls of the inn.

The old couple who owned the inn even laughed a little as he went by, mumbling something about 'newlyweds.'

Toma was never getting rid of the face wrappings.

* * *

><p>Allen groaned a little as he woke, rubbing at his forehead. He stopped when he looked up and noticed the strange material of a tent. When had he gotten out and moved into the tent? When had Toma even set one up? Speaking of Toma…<p>

Allen turned his head to the side and practically gulped down his gasp as the proximity. When he had turned, their noses were almost touching.

He felt like even breathing would make him smack into the Finder's face.

The boy was about to turn back around when he noticed something he never though he would ever see in his life – the entirety of Toma's face.

It was far from what he was expecting. He thought that all things considered, the man would likely look deformed or hideous under the wrap. But… he really didn't look half bad. No, he wasn't 'hot' per se but Allen thought he had a relatively nice face.

Now, that might have been several months of thinking and wondering talking but none the less.

"Walker-dono?"

Allen jumped back some as Toma woke up, rubbing his eyes. The Exorcist blushed brightly as the Finder slowly 'woke' up, looking somewhat groggy for a few minutes. It was still a little dark outside, so they still had time to sleep and he was sure Toma had be exhausted. He certainly looked it.

"What were you doing?"

"U-U-Uh… w-well… I was… u-uh…"

Toma blinked a few times as Allen's blush managed to intensify even more.

"Walker-dono… Allen…" That caught his attention – Toma never called him Allen. "Does this have anything to do with how you've been behaving the last several months?"

From the look on Allen's face, Toma had hit the nail on the head. But Toma had to step back mentally and think about everything he had been presented with. No one would tell him what was happening. Allen blushed consistently around him. He had just been staring rather intently at his face.

… oh dear.

"Allen… could it be perhaps… that you 'like' me?"

He felt rather childish saying it like that, but there wasn't too many other ways he could word it. Especially with someone like Allen, who had just turned sixteen not too long ago. But, getting away from his thoughts and looking at the young Exorcist, he saw that, once again, he had hit the nail on the head.

"Y-Yes…"

So that explained everything… sort of. "Why is it that everyone else knew?"

"S-See… um… I woke up in the middle of the night once… and was walking down the halls to clear my head… and I passed your room, with your door open, so I stopped and peeked in and were changing to get ready for bed… and Kanda happened to see me and he found out, then he called over Lena Lee and I just… it spread really quickly… I'm sorry."

Allen looked like he was about to start crying and Toma felt bad. He was hardly angry at the Exorcist – quite the opposite in fact! He really had to set the boy's fears at rest.

Allen eeped a little when Toma suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against the Exorcist's in a chaste kiss.

The white-haired boy blinked dumbly a few times when the Finder pulled back. Toma just waited for a minute until the boy finally blushed again. Well, at least it finally hit him.

"W-Wait… I don't…"

"It's fine… you don't have to be sorry. I… I like you too."

Allen blinked again before one of those dazzling smiles lit up his face. That was great – Toma hadn't seen a real smile from Allen in awhile. He really didn't get much time to think on it before the white-haired boy had tackled him to the ground.

The Finder just laid there, arms around the Exorcist as Allen fell asleep again. He really didn't mind being used as a bed, especially if Allen was the one doing it. Toma sighed and decided he wanted to go back to sleep as well.

It was just too early.

Besides, it was one of the times he would get to have Allen all to himself, or at least after what just happened. He was happy. Allen was apparently quite happy, since he was sleeping far better than Toma had known him to during previous times together.

He pressed a kiss to the Exorcist's forehead then rolled over to actually hold Allen tightly to his body.

As if he was really going to let go any time soon.

* * *

><p>There ya go~ I have another idea for a weird pairing and I'm wondering what you all think about elaborating on the Kanda x Krory thing XD Lemme know!<p> 


End file.
